Aurum Solaris (Destroyed)
"They say from the start, even the gods took notice of this sparkling gem!" -First visitor Economy This is a kingdom of trade and bartering. There is no city and there will be no city that is not prosperous. Primarily, the city is composed of craftsmen, merchants, and people from numerous walks of life trying to make their fortunes. Government The government is structured much like a Feudal Monarchy with various nobility sprinkled about, but they run things very much like a semi-free market system. Trade is trade, they care little what is traded, but care much about the law and stability of their kingdom. Breaking the law is highly unadvised as the penalties are usually quite severe. There are three groups usually separated from the usual law penalties and those include the High Elves, Wood Elves, and Drow, but they have punishments, specifically, tailored to each of their races, as their populations make up the bulk of this kingdom. The rulers of this kingdom appear to be a Wood Elf named Naomi (their race usually has no surname) and a Half-Elf named Bera Wick. However, their behaviors, rules, and so forth appear to be much more planned and goaled than either of the two seem to be intelligent enough to make. Various other nobles fill the roles of this kingdom, but they are usually working in the background and prefer to just be looked at as workers, rather than noticed on a grand scale - making assassination and targeted attempts at their lives much more difficult. Geography The settlement lays on the plains and various lands surrounding them include mountains, hills, deserts, forests, rivers, and marshes. The land is extremely fertile and abundant in water and the cities make use of this fact quite extensively. The capital, when more cities are founded, will be the first settlement named Lucent Corona. The Shining Crown of the Aurum Solaris kingdom. History Before it was settled, this place was home to several kobolds. It is rumored a dragon stepped on them. After the dragon left, a strange being called a Sun Elf claimed this city as her own. Though Sun Elves are not known to exist, strange things may be happening near the capital of Lucent Corona - many say the land is blessed by powerful magic and staying there for long periods may change extremely mutable races. Inhabitants The population includes, primarily, Wood Elves, High Elves, and Drow. Half-Elves are also extremely common. Any other races that may be found here are usually much less than one percent of the population. Religion These people, primarily, worship a draconic-like deity that appears to have many heads, rainbow colored scales, and is often seen glittering in the sun in many paintings. While this is the primary religion, this city does not discriminate against any other religion. While the city itself is Lawful Neutral, even chaotic gods are allowed to be worshiped, with no exceptions. The most wicked, the most pleasant, and even the most enigmatic gods are allowed to be worshiped here. However, if their worship disrupts trade, affects another citizen aversely, and so on, the individual offender will often be found dead. Anyone who would cause problems in this city would remember that they are more LAW than neutral. Settlement Sheets Lucent Corona LN Small Town Corruption +0; Crime +0; Economy +2; Law +1; Lore +1; Society +1; '"Productivity"' +2; '"Stability"' +1; '"Loyalty"' +1 Qualities - 2 Prosperous The settlement is a popular hub for trade. Merchants are wealthy and the citizens live well. Magically Attuned The settlement is a haven for spellcasters due to its location; for example, it may lie at the convergence of multiple ley lines or near a well-known magical site. Danger +0; Disadvantages None '"Government"' Feudal Monarchy Notable NPCs Bera Wick - Ruler Naomi - Ruler Marketplace Base Value 750 gp;Purchase Limit 17,000 gp; Spellcasting 7th Minor Items: 0; Medium Items: 0; Major Items: 0 _____________________________________________________ Category:Settlement